


Perfect Performance

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal's and Peter's definitions of art collide... :D :D :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Performance

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For my buddy [](http://phoenix-cry79.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenix_cry79**](http://phoenix-cry79.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her bday today \o/ A little treat in the form of a cover for **[one epic fic, heeee](http://phoenix-cry79.livejournal.com/18956.html)**. What better way to celebrate than with two such delightful boys driving each other nuts, lol :D Happy birthday ♥
> 
> This fills the _**yes, but is it art?**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wyhkw8941rsk6eq/performance.png?dl=0)  



End file.
